Te czerwone oczy
by LittleProblem
Summary: Mój pierwszy fick do Naruto. Rozmyślania Naruto. O tym, jak może skończyć się ta historia. SasuNaru Czy ja kiedyś napisałam coś innego...?


Wyrzutek, potwór, odmieniec, idiota... Język ma na mnie tyle określeń. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam, zawsze je słyszałem, powtarzane jak jakaś tajemnicza mantra nabierały nowego, wyjątkowego znaczenia. Bo dopóki mówili, to pamiętali. A dopóki pamiętali, mogłem nie przejmować się tym, że mnie nienawidzą...

Demon w moim ciele to cień wiszący nad całym moim życiem. Cień, który zabierał wszystko, co było mi bliskie. Dzieciństwo spędzone samotnie bolało... Ból pomagał przetrwać, ale przetrwanie wiązało się z kolejnymi niechętnymi spojrzeniami. To Lis wpędzał mnie w to błędne koło nienawiści. Bo kiedy patrzyłem ludziom w oczy, patrzyłem w górę, w zimne głębie... Budziła się we mnie złość, gdzieś tam, głęboko warczała bestia. Bestia, której bałem się bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie... Bo to nie był demon. To byłem ja. To ja szarpałem się w bezsilnej wściekłości, słysząc obelgi, to ja przykrywałem uśmiechem grymas nienawiści, to ja spuszczałem głowę, udając luzaka, by ukryć łzy. Staczałem się w dół, po równi pochyłej, w przepaść, czarną otchłań, która nie ma dna. Słyszałem szepty wokół mnie, noc miała usta, przemawiała do mnie, a ja bałem się odpowiedzieć. Ciemność ogarnęła moje życie tak, że nie widziałem już słonecznego światła.

Ale pojawił się płomyk. Czerwony jak krew, głęboki, piękny. Twoje oczy. Na moście w Kraju Fal moje serce zabiło mocniej, po raz pierwszy w moim trzynastoletnim życiu. Trzymałem cię w ramionach i czułem ogarniającą mnie moc, siłę, którą dawała mi miłość, siłę, aby zapanować nad mocą demona i wykorzystać w obronie czyichś marzeń. Twoich marzeń. Naszych marzeń.

Potem wydarzenia nabrały tempa. Las Śmierci, dalszy ciąg egzaminu... I ten jeden dzień, deszczowy dzień. Było zbyt zimno, aby trenować, więc siedziałem u siebie, gapiąc się w okno, licząc krople na szybie, patrząc, jak strumyki wody układają się w czyjś uśmiech. Zamknąłem oczy, widząc pod powiekami twoją twarz. I czułem twoją dłoń na ramieniu. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że ta dłoń nie jest tylko moim chorym majakiem, że jest ciepła i jak najbardziej realna. Odwróciłem się, zaskoczony, chciałem spytać, jak dostałeś się do mojego mieszkania. Wyraz twojej twarzy jednak dał mi do zrozumienia, że słowa nie są w tym momencie wskazane. Usiadłeś obok na parapecie i patrzyłeś razem ze mną na obrazy, które deszcz wymywał na szybie. Właściwie tylko ty na nie patrzyłeś – ja obserwowałem ciebie. Każde drgnienie powiek, najmniejsze wykrzywienie ust, błysk w oczach, one właśnie mówiły o tobie najwięcej. Wbrew pozorom nie byłem głupi – przez lata cierpień i bierności nauczyłem się czytać pomiędzy wierszami, widzieć to, co ukryte. Rzeczy dla innych niewidoczne dla mnie były jasne jak słońce w środku lata.

Zwróciłeś na mnie wzrok. Czarne oczy, trochę zamglone, rozmarzone, patrzące spod długich rzęs, usta wygięte w leniwym uśmiechu, lekko wilgotne wargi. Całości dopełniał kontrast pomiędzy twoją białą jak śnieg skórą a kruczoczarnymi włosami. W przyćmionym świetle tego deszczowego dnia wyglądałeś jak rzeźba, idealna, bez żadnej skazy. Chciałem, by już zawsze było tak jak wtedy – jeden parapet i my dwaj, otuleni wygodnym milczeniem, słuchający muzyki tysięcy kropel rozbijających się na szybie i patrzący na siebie. W twoich oczach mignął błysk wahania, przysunąłeś się bliżej, dotykając mojego policzka, a twoje nieme pytanie zawisło między nami.

Wiedziałem, że rumieniec wypływa mi na twarz, czułem napięcie naszych mięśni, twoje niepewne spojrzenie dawało mi znać, że jeśli nie odpowiem, to ta chwila intymności zniknie, rozpłynie się bezpowrotnie... Kiwnąłem powoli głową, nie wiedząc nawet, na co się godzę. Mój mózg nie funkcjonował wtedy normalnie. Lis trącał mnie mentalnie nosem, drażniąc swoją chakrą, uspokajająco, abym przestał się bać. Czego? Nieważne czego, daj się ponieść uczuciom, zamknij oczy, wszystko na pewno samo się ułoży...

Więc posłuchałem go. Od świata zewnętrznego odgrodziły mnie powieki, mocno zaciśnięte. Poczułem twoje palce splatające się z moimi, oddech na policzku, ciepłe usta na moich wargach... W tym momencie otworzyłem oczy, i zobaczyłem znów te dwie czarne głębie, o których tak często myślałem. Były spokojne jak toń oceanu, mówiły mi, że wszystko już jest dobrze, i że będzie dobrze. A ja im uwierzyłem, i dałem się ponieść temu prądowi jak rzece, znów zamykając oczy...

I chociaż teraz już ciebie nie ma, chociaż zniknąłeś, spaliłeś się w ogniu zemsty na swoim bracie... Nawet kiedy patrzę teraz w twoje oczy, te czerwone oczy, które tyle razy ratowały mi życie, i wiem, że za chwilę to życie mi odbierzesz, to pozwól, ze coś ci powiem. Słuchaj uważnie moich ostatnich słów.

„Nieważne, jak okropne jest życie, ja zawsze będę się uśmiechać. Zawsze, choćby mój uśmiech był najsłabszy ze wszystkich uśmiechów. Chcę, żeby ludzie wokół wiedzieli, że jestem szczęśliwy". Właśnie to obiecałem ci tamtego deszczowego dnia, trzy lata temu. A ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic. I nawet teraz, kiedy zimna stal twojego miecza przeszywa moje ciało, kiedy uchodzi ze mnie życie, uśmiecham się.

Umrę z uśmiechem na ustach. Wiesz czemu? Bo ja wciąż pamiętam, że te oczy, te czerwone oczy kiedyś patrzyły na mnie z miłością.


End file.
